


Killer Babies

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested by Joshua on AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Babies

**Killer Babies**

**Pairing:** Nyssa au Ghul/Sara Lance/Len Snart

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Word Count:** 440

“Hey Len!” Sara called out as she came into the cargo bay. She was pulling Nyssa along by the hand. “There’s someone i want you to meet.”

Len stood up and looked Nyssa up and down. “I’m not looking for a date, Sara.”

Nyssa wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I would never…”

“Nyssa, this is Len Snart. Len, this is Nyssa, my girlfriend.” Sara interjected quickly.

“As in League of Assassins, Nyssa?” Len gave Nyssa another look and held out his hand. “Sara’s told me stories about you. Bloody ones. But she never told me you were so drop dead gorgeous.”

Nyssa looked at his hand and then at his face. “My Beloved and I require assistance in acquiring a child. She assures me that you would be able to accomplish the task.”

Len shrugged. “Sure. What kid do you want me to kidnap?”

“No Len, we want a baby and we need your sperm.” Sara was blunt but this wasn’t a time for being polite.

“Wait just one minute here.” Len took a step back. “Are you saying you want me to be the cold cut in a killer sandwich?”

“Well, we could do it that way but i was just asking for a donation to the cause.” Sara grinned. “It would certainly be more fun your way.”

“Sara, I’m not going to let this...man put his hands on me.” Nyssa wrinkled her nose again the thought sickens me.

“You can always watch.” Len smirked.

“Sara, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. We could ask Oliver to give us what we need.” Nyssa tugged on Sara’s arm. Let’s leave and reach out to him.”

“No.” Sara shook her head. “Felicity would kill him if he had one more child that’s not hers too. Len is perfect. He doesn’t have to touch you. I’ll do the dirty work and we can have our baby.”

Len looked at them both. “You aren’t expecting support or diaper changing or anything like that, are you?”

“Maybe some bail money occasionally.” Sara shrugged.

“What if I just teach the little guy not to get caught?” Len smiled.

“Or little gal but that’s Nyssa’s job.” Sara kissed Nyssa on the cheek. “Ready Lenny?”

“Your room. Twenty minutes. I need a few minutes to prepare myself.” Len folded his arms across his chest.

Sara pulled Nyssa out of the cargo bay. “See? I told you he’d do it.”

“He makes me want to slap him.” Nyssa asked. “May I slap him?”

“Yeah. He’s the kinda guy that loves that sort of thing.” Sara chuckled.

“Make it ten minutes!” Len called out from the cargo bay.


End file.
